Mirrors
by little.ashyangel
Summary: A young Princess of an island country would rather island hop then learn her lessons. She's of being compared to her sister, tired of her being painfully shy. But one encounter can change her life. Sinbad/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Merry Christmas, as a present I've written a new chapter for EVERYBODY - and some NEW STORIES! Cause God help me, the new stories just keep coming and coming and I'm drowning...**

 **Well, I have to say it guys, I've really sucked at sticking to my posting plan. But, my New Years resolution is that I'll stick to it. But I can only do ONE story at a time. So we're gonna have a little contest! There will be a poll on my page with all the sorry titles on it. But in also going to create a rule that each REVIEW, and only a REVIEW, (from a guest or not) will count as a vote for that story. You can follow and favorite to your hearts content, but it won't count. Thank you! Please review and vote! Will be open until the 9th of January.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Zai: They only own me and OCs, I Princess Zaina proclaims here and now that no one shall sue them for this story!**

 **Chapter 1- a first meeting**

I watched as the people in the market place passed me by. Sneaking out of the palace had been one thing, sneaking out of my country was another. I pulled the cover up on my hood higher, as soldiers passed by, these men would no doubt recognize me from the many, many speeches or rallies that I had been to support my father as he spoke to them. Word had not reached the lower slums yet that the princess had gone missing, yet again.

I'd hope it stay that way. The neighboring countries knew that I was prone to come and visit them, with or without permission from my father and parliament. But I needed a break now and then, especially from my father. Always speaking of marriage for his youngest daughter. After all, the marriage of his older, beautiful daughter had gone so well for our country- why not another?

Sometimes I envied my older brothers,no one ever spoke of a political marriage for them, _and_ _they_ got to speak during parliament meetings. Not they ever did, but they _could._

I double checked my sari and made sure it was tightly tucked into my sash so it wouldn't bother me if I had to run. It was teal, one of the newer colors that our traders had managed to bring to us from the mainland, and I wore a golden shirt and pants under it. My hair was tight in its ponytail, and my sandals wrapped tightly around my feet and calves.

My country was called Treossau, I lived in the capital Nuchaiji. It was beautiful with brightly domed buildings and many, many fountains, statues and murals. It was a small country, actually it was really an island apart of an island chain that was a three day voyage off of the coast of the two large empires, the Parthevia and Riem. Thankfully, they were too busy bothering each other to try and conquer us.

There were also several other island countries near us, making an island chain. But all of us were long-time allies, and had good relations that we never had to fear from one another. I could take a ferry to some of them they were so close.

I ducked behind a hostess bar called Madame Joshi's as a platoon of soldiers came near, one of them women, probably on break, saw me and smiled,"Hello my dear. Looking for work?"

I shook my head,"N-o, m-m-Ma'am-m," I grit my teeth as I stuttered over my words and my stomach tied itself in knots. This woman seemed so nice? Why in the world was I so anxious?

She smiled at me," Alright, well you have such a pretty face. If you ever do need work, our door will always be open to you."

"O-oh," I stammered again,"T-Th-Thank you."

I nodded politely and scurried away. I jumped aboard the next ferry and tried to get my stomach to settle.

The second closest county to Treossau was Nablana. It had far more fertile soil than us, while we had bigger reefs, so our main trades were fruits, vegetables and herbs for fish. The ferry landed there and I happily and bought an apple, I walked slowly as I munched on it, taking in the sights and people. I bumped into a young boy, I turned saying,"O-oh, sorry. E-excuse me."

When I glanced at him I felt my heart slow, he smiled back,"Oh, no excuse me," he had long, purple hair and beautiful golden eyes,"You wouldn't happen to know where I can find some of this county's mint? I hear it makes good medicine."

"I, um, ah, yeah, I think, there's sure to be a stall at, um the market, uh, plenty. Yeah, excuse me," I stuttered and practically ran away.

The boy gazed after me, muttering,"What a strange girl."

* * *

I scurried off to the palace and showed the guards a small wooden badge that had my family's symbol on it and they allowed me in, I rushed pass them and removed my cloak. I instantly felt more comfortable and a lot less stuffy. I untied my sari and continued on my way.

I immediately walked into the garden, trees and plants filled it, some presents from other countries, some local. It was one of my favorite places in this kingdom. I passed a patch of the healing mint that Nablana was flunk us for growing and thought back to the purple haired boy. I felt my face heat up and groaned in shame- how rude I had been! I picked a few handfuls and stuffed them into my pocket- determined to give them to the boy in case I ever saw him again.

I felt better and decided to hop up into a tree and leaned against it to relaxed, but not before picking a few peaches from the tree for a snack on my way home.

But it didn't last long, one newly made 'friend' appeared,"Why are you here?!"

I looked down at the boy, he had had shoulder length wavy blond hair, deep green eyes, and pale skin, a stark contrast to my own russet skin. He was also the crown prince of Nablana,"You aren't supposed to be here!"

I pouted, and crossed my arms with a huff,"Oh, come on, Abi~. Don't be mean."

Abi pulled his lip up with a snarl,"My name is not 'Abi'! You should call me by my full name: His Royal Highness Abidemi Ihejirika!"

I rolled my eyes, _how are we the same age?_ I thought, true I was just a few months younger than the crown prince, but you couldn't really tell. I leapt down from the tree,"Whatever. I suddenly have to go anyway," I smirked over my shoulder,"Good-bye Abi~."

His scream rage was all it took to have me rush back to the docks.

* * *

I dodged a shipman and continued my way to the ferry, keeping my eyes out for soldiers, my sari was tied back around me and my cloak was back on.

Suddenly a rough hand latched onto my arm and before I had a chance to cry out they pulled me into one of the dead-ended alleyways. I was slammed against the wall and looked up at the two men. Both were ugly, fat brutes with smooched faces and fading hairlines. The taller one glanced to the shorter one,"Do ya think this is the one that Boss was talking about?"

The shorter one shrugged,"Who knows check her pockets-"

I snapped back into my senses,"Let. Me. Go!"

The shorter one chuckled in amusement and leaned in close to me,"Oh? And why should we do that?"

"Because I'm the-"

"HEY!"

Both large men turned to see the young boy from earlier. He had his hand on his hips and stood at the entrance way to the alley. I took a breath when I saw his fierce eyes and determined look,"Let the pretty lady go."

He shorter man broke out into hysterics and the taller one followed,"Ahahaha, are you kiddin me kid? I could crush you with one hand. Just mind your business and go back to mommy and daddy- M'kay?"

The boy ground his teeth and got into a fighting stance," I'll only ask one more time- Please let her go, and walk away."

The shorter man's face turned into a menacing scowl,"Kid you're gettin on my last nerve-"

Before he had a chance to finish his sentence the boy leapt on him, delivering a sting blow to his jaw. The man's knees buckled and he collapsed. The taller man shank back from me and cowered away from the boy yelling,"Big Bro!"

The boy went to stand in front of me,"Get out of here!"

The taller man whimpered, grabbed his brother and fled. The purple haired boy turned back to me,"Are you okay ma'am?"

I couldn't bring myself to look him in the face, but I nodded my cheeks turning red.

"Good," he smiled and turned away, and started exiting the alley,"Have a good day-"

No, no, no, he couldn't leave I still haven't given him the mint! I reached out and grabbed his arm,"WAIT!"

He froze, I guess in shock and I couldn't really think of what to do next so I started stuttering,"Um, I, uh, I, d-did, d-di-d y-ou f-find th-e m-mi-mint you we-re l-looking for?"

I released him and the boy turned to me with a dazzling smile,"Oh, it's you! I'm glad we met again, fair lady."

I blushed a deeper shade of scarlet before forcing out a soft,"Y-ou didn't-t ans-s-wer me-e."

The boy looked disheartened, before he said,"No, I'm afraid I could find any of the mint within my price range."

I looked up at him sharply,"I, I'm, ah," I rummaged in my pocket before offering out the herbs,"I found these gr-g-growing ah, in a public garden. You h-have to be from these islands to get in... And I f-figured you weren't s-so. H-Here, for sa-saving me."

The boy looked amazed,"T-Thank you, I am eternally grateful," he went into a deep bow," My name is Sinbad and now you forever hold my thanks. May I be honored with your name?"

I bit my cheek, trying to keep my stutter in check,"Zai. My name is Zai."

Sinbad straightened,"Zai...Again, thank you. If you ever need me, seek me in the Tison village of the Parthevia Empire."

He definitely went to walk away again this time, and I remembered the peaches in my pocket,"WAIT, I-I'm n-ot done-e."

Sinbad turned to me in amazement,"No, I can't accept anything-"

I pulled the peaches out from my pocket,"No, I was going to give you those herbs anyway, if you juice these and let the herbs steep in them overnight. Not only will it become more potent the nutrients from the fruit will help in recovery."

Sinbad raised his eyebrow at me before saying,"How do you know that- and where did your stutter go?"

I blushed again and crossed my arms before walking past him,"I-I grew up in the neighboring country, a-and I-it's a local remedy that I know from being sick myself! And. And my stammer's only there when I feel shy or uncomfortable!" I looked over my shoulder," Thank you again. Safe trip home."

I rushed off, leaving Sinbad, once again, stunned.

 **Thank you for reading- please vote and review! Merry Christmas!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! It's been a minute since I posted, but now that I am, I have the results of the winners of the poll on my profile page, so if you find that your story didn't get an update, the reason why is there. Thank you for all the votes and reviews! They mean a lot! Here's the results also here:**

 **WINNER: A Soul Mate to remember: 5**

 **My life at the museum: 4**

 **Mirrors: 4**

 **To save a life: 3**

 **I decided that anything less then three would not get an update, mainly because I am pressed for time and a new up-and-coming story that I don't have many chapters for,** ** _A Soul Mate To Remember_** **, has won the poll. And I would like to focus on it.**

 **Now, without further ado, your scheduled update!**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my Ocs and any plot that I come up with.**

 **Chapter- Dinner and** **Marriages**

Two years slowly passed, I never saw Sinbad again. However, he was always in my thoughts. Like during the slow, boring studies of our neighboring countries economies, and governments. After all I needed to know all about my possible husbands homeland. I doodled the purple haired boy in my notes, though they were no more than stick figures. We heard the tales of the strange pillar in Parthevia as well the hero who conquered it. But the story tellers never gave us a name, just the 'Conquering Hero' or some other silly title.

My teacher would rap my desk with his walking stick,"Get your head out of the clouds your highness. Now tell me Nablana's tariff laws."

I sighed and recited what I knew from heart before asking,"Teacher my I have a break?"

He snorted,"So you can leave the palace walls and be gone for hours. I think not- you know your sister never gave me such trouble."

I felt a pang of anger and jealousy. Why do they always compare us? My sister was beautiful, smart, wise and everything I wasn't. I chewed the inside of my cheek, and went back to my lessons.

* * *

Later that night, at dinner, my father and mother spoke about my brothers who had sent letters home from the boarding school in one of our neighbors, Detros. Then of my sister who had also sent a letter. She had married the second son of the King of Detros, which is why we had a treaty with the country, as well as a strong relationship and sent many of the children to their schools. Our country was smaller and mainly fishing based, schools were not a priority. As my teacher had explained.

My father-a muscular, intelligent man with wide black eyes that shared likeness with two onyxes, his black hair was silky, curly, covered my a jewel set turban, his pointed chin somewhat smoothed by his regularly groomed beard-turned to me after my mother had finished reading the letter,"Zia, my dear, we must speak of your coming of age ceremony and ball, in three months time, there will be plenty of visiting suitors from our neighbors and beyond, it would be in our countries best interest of you were to choose-"

My mother - a woman whose personality matched that of a dignified swan. I share her slanted brown eyes, her luxurious, curly, night-black hair, which she wears in a style that is reminiscent of a horse's mane. She was blessed with a voluptuous build, a trait I do not match. Her skin is a more nut-colored shade than my russet one. My mother's wardrobe is severe and no-nonsense, with a completely purple and black color scheme- cleared her throat,"What your father is attempting to say darling, is that we would like for you to start looking at possible husbands. The best case scenario if for you and this young man to have feelings for each other like you sister was lucky enough to have," I bit the inside of my cheek once again at the mention of my sister,"But, I do want you to know that if you cannot choose within a reasonable amount of time we will be making the decision for you."

I blinked in surprised,"You mean, an arranged marriage?"

"Yes," My father nodded taking another bite of dinner,"And I expect no complaints, we are giving you ample time."

"But what if I don't want to get married,"I muttered to my food, luckily, no one heard me.

* * *

I walked slowly back to my rooms, thinking heavily on the information my father had shared with me. I turned to my door when I felt a familiar hand close in on my mouth.

I tried to scream but it was too late.

 **Thank you for reading, please review!**

 **So, close! Thank you for all the votes, but you guys didn't win the poll. But, you did get enough for an update, so that's something. A new poll will be live as soon as all the stories that will be updated are updated. It will be live on my profile (reviews also count) until the winning story has been complete, so if you want this story updated- please vote or review!**


End file.
